Classic Automatic Peacemaker
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 3.1.0 (Original) Classic Update (Revised)|efficiency/_damage = 22|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 150|mobility = 110|theme = Classic Themed|cost = Classic Chest obtainable}}The Classic Automatic Peacemaker is a Primary weapon originally created by Rilisoft and recreated by BastionMann. Appearance It appears as an Automatic Peacemaker M1. It is mostly gray, with a quad barrel setup. Some yellow can be found in the back. While firing, the barrels spin in a clockwise fashion. Strategy It has high damage, high rate of fire, high capacity, and average mobility. Tips * Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. * This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. * This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. * Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. * Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. * With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Area Damage weapons can make short work with its users. * Take the time to attack the users when they reload as the long reload time can be a burden to the users. * In close range maps, when somebody is using this, try sniping the user down or blast them down. * Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. Trivia * This is based on the M134 Minigun, which in real life is a derivative of the earlier M61 "Vulcan" autocannon, as a weapon meant to be mounted on helicopters and tanks. The first version of the Mac Minigun was used during the US civil war. It had to be hand cranked to fire. ** But unlike the M134, it has 4 barrels instead of 6. * This weapon has almost same statistics to the current Automatic Peacemaker, except it's capacity. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed